Wire bonding is an interconnect technology used in the fabrication of various semiconductor, microelectronic, and MEMS (microelectromechanical systems) devices including, for example, inkjet printheads. Typically, wire bonding is used for connecting an integrated circuit (IC) or other semiconductor device with its packaging, but it can also be used for other types of interconnections such as connecting one printed circuit board (PCB) with another, connecting an IC die with a PCB, connecting an IC to other electronic components, and so on. In wire bonding, a small wire made of metal such as gold, copper, or aluminum, is attached at both ends through a weld made using heat, pressure, ultrasonic energy, or some combination thereof. In some cases, one or both ends of a wire can be attached to bond pads on a PCB or IC die. In general, bond pads provide metallic surface areas on the PCB or die that enable various interconnections including wire bonding, soldering, flip-chip mounting, and probe needles. However, if access to a bond pad is blocked or impeded by debris or other physical obstruction, a wire bond or other interconnection to the bond pad may not be possible.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.